New Mommy
by Musa Rox
Summary: Sequal to After Something CinderellaIsh. Kyo hears the news of how his shishou and Saki are getting married. Let's just say he doesn't have the best reaction...
1. the bomb drops

I dedicate this to eclipsedragon! She gave me the idea for this fic! Arigato eclipsedragon! And thank you all my fabulous (and I hope patient) reviewers! I'm SOOOO sorry!!!! But I had SOO much work! The 'rents dragged me out to the country to "get in tune with nature" WHICH MEANS NO TECH! I nearly died with my computer…

(coughs) Anyway… here is the sequel to "After Something Cinderella-Ish", it's called "New Mommy" as you can see. If this turns out well and I get good reviews it'll turn into a multi chapter fic! God! Two multi-chapter fics at once?!? That means each one will get updated less frequently…

"blah" is talking

'blah' is thinking

**New Mommy**

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE SERIOUS!!!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!?!?!?" A spazzing teenager screamed in a fury.

"weelll…" the gray haired man smiled, then said slowly and thoughtfully, "When I first told you that I _was_ kidding. Buuut… since then I have gotten to know Saki very well."

"And I will be your new Mommy starting on December 25th… Christmas, one of the most romantic day of the year, (sigh) neh… _darling_?" This came from a lovely young woman with long black hair. She smiled one of her rare smiles at the much older man beside her, "don't you remember our first Christmas together?"

"Yes" he said clasping her hand "I loved you very much when our first Christmas came to pass"

She allowed a small blush to grace her pale cheeks before she answered in her traditional monotone, but this time softened with love "And I you"

'I-Is the _witch_ flirting with _shishou!?!?!?!!?_' he thought. Out loud Kyo said "I DO NOT WANT HANAJIMA AS MY MOM!!!!!!!!! I WILL NEVER ALLOW IT!!!!!"

Saki placed a long finger on his lips and shushed him immediately, "do you see this?" and she gestured with her left hand "it is a symbol of our love. I love Kazuma and he loves me. We don't ask for your permission… just your blessing."

Kyo eyes, almost against his will, looked at her left hand. There, on her ring finger, was a diamond ring. It was a plain silver band, but the diamond was ebony black. But what really made him nauseous was what he knew was inscribed on it. It said (gag) "My angel". His lip curled. 'She's no angel! She's the goddamn OPPOSITE! How could shishou love her?!?'

"I do love Saki, Kyo." Kyo allowed himself to give a pleading look to the man who had raised him, "I want her to be mine forever. Please allow me this happiness Kyo. You will soon leave to be with Tohru… can't you allow me the same joy?"

'well… if Shishou really loves her… NO! He's MY dad damnit! I want him to be happy… but not with her! Why does he love her! WHY?!?' Then Kyo realized, a second too late, that he had blurted out "WHY?!?"

"Why?" Saki said, for once confused, "because we love each other and we want to be together for the rest of our lives."

"Though mine will definitely be shorter than yours, dear" Kazuma said, half-joking but also half serious, trying to warn her of that truth again.

She fixed those midnight black eyes on his gray one (**A/N** I dunno what his eye color really is so we're going for grey, since his hair is that color and it's surprising how many Furuba members hair and eye color match) "When you die… I will die too. You are my one true love."

"Saki…" he murmured, touched

Kyo looked at the smitten couple with disgust, embarrassment, disgust, unhappiness, disgust, eyebrow raising, and did we mention disgust? When the lovers (Kyo shuddered and banished that word to the farthest corner of his mind) started staring into each other's eyes and seemingly forgot about Kyo… he lost his temper, again.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!? STOP IT!!! THAT"S FRICKIN GROSS!!!!! NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU GONNA GET ME TO APPROVE OF THIS!!!!! OR MY FREAKIN BLESSING"

Saki sighed, then she mouth twitched into what suspiciously resembled a smirk. Kazuma wrapped his right arm around her petit waist and whispered in her ear,

"So… next plan?"

She smiled the smile especially reserved for him and Tohru, the one full of love, and then she said "of course… on to plan B"

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

Sooo…. How was it? Ya like? Drop me a review please! And I seriously need help for what "plan B" should be! That is… if anybody even LIKES this idea. This could be another oneshot or it could be a story… it's up to you!


	2. Plan B

"So, Tohru-Kun, you understand?"

"OF COURSE!" The brown haired girl yelled, "You and Shishou-San love each other very much! And I always thought that Shishou-San was the type of person you'd marry, Hana-Chan!"

"I'm so glad you understand our love. Now, Kyo on the other hand…" Saki trailed off, looking at Tohru meaningfully.

"Oh…" she looked sad and tried desperately to salvage her lover's image, "Ah! B-B-But Kyo will accept it in time! I know he loves Shishou-San so much and just wants him to be happy! I know I just want _you_ to be happy Hana-Chan. But…" it was Tohru's turn to trail off.

Hana-Chan bowed her head and said in a teary voice, "I understand. I suppose I'll be willing to wait the years and years it will take for Kyo to accept it. Never mind that I had my heart set on marrying my beloved this Christmas."

"EEK! I'M SO SORRY!!!" screamed Tohru, eyes spinning as she hyperventilated while trying to apologize, bow, hit her head and apologize again all at once, "OF COURSE YOU DO!!!!!! I hadn't thought of your feelings, Hana-Chan! I'm so terrible! Please forgive me! I'll try and talk to Kyo!"

"Of course I forgive you my dear Tohru-Kun," Hana-Chan said, smiling her serene smile, "I'm so glad you'll talk with Kyo for me. It makes me so happy you'd do that for me." And she hugged the spazzing young women on the floor.

XxX Scene Change XxX

"Kyo!" a beautiful kind faced girl chased after the moody red, or should I say orange, head.

His mood immediately made a complete U-turn when he saw her. He had been in an **_EXTREMELY_** bad mood after talking to his Shishou and his (shudder) _fiancée_. He shook his head furiously for the umpteenth time of the day, trying to get the image of the two of them cooing over each other out of his poor, abused head.

Tohru sweat dropped, seeing her boyfriend shake his head like a dog trying to get dry after being thoroughly drenched.

"K-Kyo? Umm… I'm sorry but uh… are you okay? Did someone throw water on you?" she asked worriedly.

"Eh? Water…?" he replied stupidly, as he was completely non-understanding of her logic, "Uh… no. But I'm really glad to see you!" He smiled shyly at her, then remembered _why_ he was seriously pissed off, "I've just been having a seriously messed up day."

"Oh… uh well… then this may not be the best time for it but… umm…"

"Come on. Spit it out already!" he immediately regretting his harsh words as she turned an odd maroon color trying to get the words out.

"_HANA-CHANWANTEDMETOTELLYOUTHATSHEWANTSYOURBLESSINGTOGETMARRIEDTOSHISHOU-SANANDISAIDTHATI'DTALKTOYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

(sweat drop)

Kyo, in his amazingly intelligent way, said, "…eh?"

Tohru breathed heavily, beat red and sweating, and repeated her words, much more slowly, "Hana-Chan wanted me to tell you that she wants your blessing to get married to Shishou-San and I said that I'd talk to you!"

…

"She set you up to this didn't she?"

"N-NO! W-Well… she asked me to but… but I _do_ think that they'd be very happy together! Shishou-San seems so happy when he's with her. And Hana-Chan is so happy! The happiest I've ever seen her! I… just don't want them to be sad…"

she looked up at his impassive face, but stubbornly continued, "I mean… I love you Kyo. I love you more than anyone else," she blushed at her words and his face softened considerable, "I can't imagine what I would do if someone I cared about said I couldn't be with you. I would be so sad. I know you don't want Shishou-San to be unhappy. You love him too! Kyo… what if Shishou-San said you couldn't be with me any more? (her blush cranked up a knotch or two) Wouldn't you be sad and lonely? That's what you're doing to Shishou-San.

And… we're going to go away from here soon. I know everyone else will be alright. They have someone to love. Kisa-San and Hiro-San have each other and Uo-Chan and Kureno-San are in love too. They are the ones I'm worried the most about. I'm also very worried about Kagura and Momiji. They were the ones hurt the most when we fell in love. But they both want us to be happy, they say, that's the most important thing. And is we go away… I think they might be able to have a fresh start. As long as we're here, they'll hurt when they see us and won't be able to move on. So I think everyone will be ok. I'm sad about leaving all my friends… but I'd follow you anywhere Kyo, because leaving you would be the saddest thing in my life. that's how Shishou-San and Hana-Chan feel about eachother. I'm sure of it. And if we go and you don't let them get married, I think they will be the saddest. And I don't want to leave my dear friends sad!"

Kyo looked at her, tears in her eyes, begging him. He sighed. 'I can't refuse her anything can I?' he thought amusedly to himself.

"Okay. If that's what will make you and Shishou the happiest… then alright. As long as Shishou's happy. I think I can stand it." He smiled at her, but it quickly turned upside down, "Oh my god… Hanajima's going to be my **_MOM_**!!!!!!"

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

Hiya! Yes! I'm NOT dead! I'm sorry to have been on hiatus for so long! I pulled some muscles in my back so I've been forced to lay low. Unfortunately I still hadda go to school. Bleh.

But I'm sorry all you YukixTohru fans! I'm a big one too… so why do I always seem to write KyoxTohru's? A mystery…

And I'm gonna write one more chapter about their WEDDING! Then it's over. It'll probably be up in… a bajillion years. I dunno, but a long time from now. Whenever I have some time I write a little. But it'll be scarily short like this!

And I won't update my Everything Changes fic for a VERY long time! I have serious writers block! As you can see I tried to write through it with little to no success. Please help in ideas for the wedding and my Everything Changes fic! PLEASE!


	3. The Wedding

This chapter is dedicated to the awesome maddy! You NEED to join FF! The idea you gave me was SO brilliant! I hope your not mad but I basically just ripped it off! Sorry… but I had no better ideas. "

Also dedicated to eclipsedragon! I also stole some of your ideas! Sorry! (bows repeatedly to maddie and eclipsedragon)

And… OMG! I'm sooo sorry it's been so long! This is the last chappie. It's a mix of a bunch of POV's so… watch out and read carefully. And I tried to put in as many pairings as I could! Sorry if your fav couple wasn't in here. And I might delete my other story, Everything Changes. I'm just getting bored of it I guess… and it HAS been a very long time since I updated it… Please contact me if you still want it up.

'blah' is thinking

"blah" is talking

_flashback_

'Tention! SPOILER ALERT!

Disclaimer: YES! I own! (gets arrested by FBI)

**The Wedding **(Duh duh duuuuuh)

Tohru's eyes were bright with barely shed tears. She rubbed her eyes vigorously while trying not to ruin her make-up.

'After all,' she thought, 'Mine-San spent so much time on my make-up! I'd be so ungrateful if I ruined it!'

She felt a handkerchief being pressed into her, and smiled gratefully at the person next to her.

Arisa smiled back (**A/N** haha! Gotcha! Thought I was gonna say Kyo right?), then turned her eyes toward the aisle. But not before she threw a quick glance at, in her opinion, the most handsome man in the church. Kureno smiled when he saw her eyes upon him, and she flushed and quickly turned away.

The brown haired girl gave a gasp as she saw one of her dearest friends walking slowly up the aisle, dressed resplendently in dazzling white. Tohru smiled as she remembered how the soon-to-be-married girl had told the she would wear white…

(all credit for this idea goes to maddie!)

"I think I will wear white for my wedding" 

_Everyone in the room gaped at her. Finally Arisa got her voice back enough to say,_

"_Damn! I thought I'd get to wear a kick-ass black dress for at least YOUR wedding!" then she smirked, "cause at MY wedding-"_

"_Who the hell'd wanna get married to you bitch" Kyo had finally regained his ability to speak and decided to vent at Arisa, since Yuki was currently trying on his suit in the next room._

"_SHUT UP ORANGY! And I WILL get married!"_

"_To WHO?!?"_

_Suddenly Arisa flushed, "None of your beeswax, bastard"_

_Then a soft voice broke through the tense silence,_

"_You _will_ wear a black dress, Arisa. I wish for my dearest friends to be my maids of honor, and f course wear my favorite color."_

"_WHAT?!? M-M-M-e? Your mad of honor? S-Such an honor! I-I'm so grateful! Of course I'll wear what ever you like, Hana-Chan! After all, it's your special day!"_

_She was greeted by a small fist to the forehead and a voice telling her,_

"_you are way too easily convinced"_

_But I, on the other hand, will wear white. That color will symbolize that this is one of the happiest days of my life. As well as that I am no longer a sinner"_

"_che" murmured a certain orange haired kid_

"_Ooh! A traditional white wedding dress as well as black for the maids of honor? Tradition and new ideas mixing and becoming one in a single glorious wedding! This wedding shall be my GREATEST work! Second only to what will be an even more marvelous wedding between my dearest little brother Yuki and his lover Ma-"_

"_SHUT UP STUPID BROTHER!" came a holler from inside the dressing room. Luckily for Ayame, he was still struggling with the exotically complicated buttons on his suit and couldn't come out. Machi blushed furiously and had to be restrained by Kakeru to avoid killing Ayame._

_Ayame continued as if he hadn't just been interrupted, "Mine! Their measurements!"_

"_Right away boss!"_

Ayame had certainly fulfilled his promise of the wedding being his greatest work. The church was filled with a mixture of black roses and white lilies, symbolizing her old and new life.

And, Kazuma thought, his Saki had never looked more beautiful.

A shimmering veil that was weighted down by pearls that intertwined with her silky hair covered her raven locks. White gloved hands held a magnificent bouquet of white lilies, black roses and red carnations. He had requested the carnations as a nod to his beloved son, and of course she had not refused him. Her slim body was clad in a pure white dress, decorated with pearls, that clung to her tightly until it reached her tiny waist, where it billowed out elegantly. So it's purity would not be stained by the, in Kazuma's opinion, unworthy floor, it was held up. The trainbearers were both clad in black, like everyone else there beside his dear Saki. They were Kisa and Hiro. The former looking nervous, but the latter looking, open mouthed, at his beautiful companion, and recently acquired girlfriend.

Kazuma smiled goofily at his bride, and she smiled back at him.

Her father kissed her forehead then handed her over to him.

Then their gaze turned once more to the aisle.

A muffled curse, and then a red haired boy was literally shoved out onto the aisle. He was

wearing a bright blue sailor suit that Saki had picked out, he suspected, to torture him. He KNEW he was clashing, and he KNEW he looked stupid, a grown man being a ring bearer, but he had promised Tohru, so… HE'D GODDAMN WELL DO IT!

Of course he wasn't about to do it too nicely, so he just stormed up to the altar and held the keys out listlessly.

Kazuma took one, and Saki took the other. He they both turned to the person who had very surprising agreed to be their priest.

Akito smiled back at them, and had them exchange their vows.

Then he spoke hose fateful words,

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Kazuma was only too happy to oblige. He enveloped his new wife in a strong but gentle hung and pressed his lips upon hers.

He unfortunately didn't notice Kyo paling…

They broke apart and smiled and each other. Then…

"K-K-KYO-KUN?!"

they both turned to see deathly white Kyo fall to the floor in a dead faint.

**THE END**


End file.
